chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Capet Family
The Capet Family is one of the three main vampire families in the Firelock Coven in World 4: Vampires and Wolves. The entire family is owned by Pippy. They are decended from the French Royal family by blood through husband Phillippe. The family consists of mother and father, Avril and Phillippe Capet, along with their fifteen children; Jack, Summer, Autumn, Dean, Samuel, Lowri, Danielle, Carina, Stella, Phoebe, Chase, Kyler, Levi, Caleb and Vyasah Capet. Also, Avril's younger brother Dean Ellana is a type one vampire and a member of the family. Phillippe is a type one vampire, while his wife Avril is a halfblood, making their children three quarters type 1 and a quarter type 2. Home The whole family reside in the coven's home a little outside of Otsu, Japan. This is a large and beautiful building, with a traditional Japanese interior. The house is also a palace, since the coven are leaders of the supernatural world, and therefore it also contains state rooms in addition to rooms used for the members to live. The first floor is dedictated to state purposes with the other rooms above and with a separate entrance. It contains a throne room, a crown room, meeting rooms, libraries, a cinema room, an indoor pool, a gym, a kitchen, dining rooms, living rooms, reception rooms, bedrooms, guestrooms, bathrooms, shower-rooms, ensuites, nurseries, an attic and a basement. The house has extensive grounds, containing homes for the Guard, and is surrounded by wild woodland. The house and grounds were all created by Tomas Reddan using his ability. Background Phillippe was born to Hugh and Adelaide Capet, the ruling monarch in France, in the year 969, in Orleans, France. He was due to take over the crown from his father, when he died, however, a few months before his father's death, he was turned into a type 1 vampire by a man named Myrnn. He left his family home, and his younger brother, Robert took over. Phillippe was presumed dead, and many rumoured that his brother Robert had killed him in attempt to take the crown for himself. Several centuries later, Phillippe found Myrnn again, and this time, he killed his turner, out of hatred for having taken his life away from him, however, in the fight, Myrnn took away his memories, making him forget his entire past. Avril and Dean were raised by their mother, Augustine Ellana, who was born with a faulty gene, causing her to be diagnosed with Huntington's Disease. There is no cure for the disease, and Avril grew up looking after her dying mother. Avril had angered and been bitten by a mysterious girl that used to go to her human school, and who was in fact a pureblood vampire. Avril fought the transformation, unknowingly, but several weeks later, she met another mysterious creature - this time, an attractive male, who appeared interested in her. She accepted the invite to go on a date with him, immediately, but half way through, he bit her. Using his self control, he didn't drain her, and she became half Type 1 and half Type 2. Avril and Phillippe met several years ago, and together with Tannith Firelock, they formed the Firelock Coven. Since then, Avril and Phillippe have had fifteen children together. Family Members *Avril Capet *Phillippe Capet *Dean Ellana *Jack Capet *Summer Capet *Autumn Capet *Dean Capet *Samuel Capet *Lowri Capet *Carina Capet *Danielle Capet *Phoebe Capet *Stella Capet *Caleb Capet *Kyler Capet *Levi Capet *Chase Capet *Vyasah Capet 'Avril Capet ' 'Phillippe Capet ' 'Dean Ellana ' 'Jack Capet ' 'Summer Capet ' 'Autumn Capet ' 'Dean Capet ' 'Samuel Capet ' ' Lowri Capet ' 'Carina Capet ' 'Danielle Capet ' 'Phoebe Capet ' 'Stella Capet ' 'Caleb Capet ' 'Kyler Capet ' 'Levi Capet ' 'Chase Capet ' 'Vyasah Capet ' Category:Family